Fianna
The Dyn A Drowyd Yn Flaidd The Welsh Fianna have a distinctly differently culture than those in Ireland and Scotland. Not all call themselves Dyn a drowyd yn flaidd, but its worn by many with pride. They are the native born Garou of Wales and descended from the Britons/Brythons. The Fenrir and Silver Fang both came to the area long after the Fianna had established the best and brightest of the Silures as their kinfolk. They were engaged in a furious war with the Silver Fangs of Conquering Claw during the Roman Occupation and then Winter Snow during the Norman Conquest until the 16th century when King Emberstone misused the Silver Throne and crippled the leadership of the Welsh Fianna before falling into harrano. The Children of Gaia brought the Welsh Fianna, Silver Fangs and Fenrir into a Grand Concolation and a fragile treaty was drawn, with the Fianna giving Austere Howl possession of Caerleon and several other powerful Welsh caerns to in the Southeastern corner of Wales in exchange for self-governance of the nation's Garou. This lasted until the 1994 when Jonathan Constantine the King of Austere Howl died and the house had its schism. Fianna Become Guardians of Wandering Moon Caerleon was placed into the hands of the local Fianna while its Silver Fang leaders went by moon bridge to find out what was happening in England at the Crown Protectorate surrounding Glastonbury. They never returned; instead, in 1996 House Gleaming Eye appeared and demanded that the Fianna hand over the protectorate and all the kinfolk and young Silver Fangs left behind to them. The Fianna refused and took up arms instead. They violently fought House Gleaming Eye with allies that included a handful of the local kithain of House Fiona and with the support of the area Corax. Brighid's Song Meanwhile, a mixed pack of Fianna and Children of Gaia called "Brighid's Song" traveled to the court of King Calvin de Provence in Belgium to negotiate for peace. They were successful; King Calvin agreed to withdraw Gleaming Eye from the Borderlands and other Welsh protectorates in exchange for the Fianna's agreement to help search for the rogue Queen Mary and her suppporters until she was found. Brighid's Song has been engaged in this endeavor ever since, but they return once or twice a year to the Borderland protectorate to rest, reprovision with new fetishes and occaisonally recruit new members. The Fianna Camps Within the Protectorate During the 1970s, The Fianna had meanwhile undergone significant factionalizing between the Tuatha De Fion (the feybloods) and everyone else who wanted to keep the Fae at arm's length or at least not be used as pawns in their internal war. The Fianna of the Sept of the Unconquered Stone on Mynydd Machen outside of Risca factionalized exclusively into the Songkeepers in the mid 1990s and reject interbreeding with the fey. Wandering Moon became the primary sept of the Fianna Tuatha De Fionn, Moon-Dancers and Frankenweilers. Some Fianna have sworn themselves to Gleaming Eye or Austere Howl or even the Fae Houses. The Children of Dire, Hillpeople and Brotherhood of Herne are popular in the northern septs. Fianna who have wandered into the area from Ireland, Britain or Scotland might have ties to other camps as well but are likely to quickly get drawn into local politics. In the last 16 Years Most of Wandering Eye's current elders and athros were just lowly ranked or hadn't yet experienced their First Change when the sept came under the control of the Fianna in 1994. They only vaguely remember Gerard Winston, the previous sept alpha and had no personal exposure to King Jonathan or his Scottish born daughter Mary. Many of them have become comfortable in thier positions of leadership. They don't always get along; the infighting between the Sept's Fianna elders and athros is often passionate and sometimes leads to tragic errors in judgement. However, the ever present threat provided by the BSD and vampires of Newport give them very good reason to pull together during a crisis- and there is often a crisis. The Fianna have a very mixed opinion when it comes to Austere Howl, especially the arrival of Prince Byron and his Americanized pack. Most of the Silver Fangs in the protectorate were born here; the fact that the Fianna "saved" them and their families from Gleaming Eye's pogrom is a source of pride- and in a place as inclusive as Wandering Moon, outsiders tend to have a harder time proving themselves than people born and raised in the area. Some Fianna agree with the Children of Unicorn that Prince Byron represents a real positive means to unify the Garou of England and want to support him should he prove himself in the forthcoming years. Others think that there are those among the Dyn a drowyd yn flaidd who are the real unifers in the making. Some don't care who leads in the future, right now the only thing that really matters is driving the Wyrm from Newport and anywhere else it dwells and breeds. As for the Fianna and the Changelings see Fianna and House Fiona Suggested Character Concepts *You were born to kinfolk or a kinfolk/Garou liason outside of the Protectorate but came here to find a pack and establish a name for yourself. You didn't know anything about the Fae before coming here and have no interest in being involved with them now. At best, they seem like a distraction from serving Gaia and the Concordiat, at worse they are a threat. *You were fated to be born a metis. Your parents were direly punished and you were cast out at birth, taken in by the Sept of Redemption's Road outside of Magor. Now as a cliath, you have come to Wandering Moon to try and prove to the metis-loathing sept elders your worth and value. *There are few lupusborn Garou in the chronicle. The wolves of Great Britain were driven to extinction in the 14th century by human accounts. You are a lupus, probably born in North America and have come to the area to explore your tribal heritage, perhaps study among the Songkeepers. *Your family are "Hill People" who live in a tiny village or outside of one, where everyone is blood-related. You were raised to distrust outsiders but you have come to Wandering Moon to expand your knowledge and make your own decisions. *One of your parents was actually a Changeling; you were still young when they dissapeared or worse, simply forgot themselves and you. You have either a deep fascination or resentment for the Dreaming to the limited degree that you understand it. * You have always had a deep love of Welsh mythology and history. You eagerly celebrate your ethnic heritage, which may or may not include a bit of fairy blood. You see your purpose to not just fight the Wyrm but to revitalize other Fianna who have lost their own tribal pride. Go to the Main Werewolf Page